Safe
by andhearts9294
Summary: Logan loves Quinn...but nobody knows it. So when she's entered an abusive relationship with an older guy, how will Logan save her? I suck at summaries so just read Quogan. Updated!
1. He loves her

Hey guys. a few things...-I love reviews! :D

-I do not own any of the Zoey 101 characters (if you want to use my new charaters, feel free)

-This is my first fanfic, so if there are typos, sorry /

- I'm deff. making another chapter, but if I don't get any reviews/feedback, i'll probably just end it there.

-I'm a big fan of LxQ CAUTION: there are some "intese" moments in this story.

-Thanks!

Chapter One: He loves her

--4:00pmPCA

With the exams just finished, and a beautiful spring weekend ahead of them, the gang at PCA were excited and relieved that the school year had a mere two months left before they would finally be free for the summer. Zoey and Chase were still "just friends and nothing more", though nobody believed them. Lola was just as crazy with spring fever as anyone else, but she was still single as ever. Quinn had been going out with Luke Soleman for a few weeks now, but he was two years older than her...and her friends warned her not to get too serious with an 18 year old. Talking about Luke and Quinn always made Logan extremely uncomfortable, though nobody was quite sure why. He had always seemed to think Quinn was just a random girl with a brain. So when Zoey, Lola, Quinn, Chase, Michael and Logan headed to Sushi Rox after classes, nobody noticed the quick glaces he kept shooting towards Quinn as she texted Luke. Lola and Zoey were deep in conversation about some TV show while Michael and Chase got the food. No one was paying a speck of attention to Logan and why he kept admiring Quinn while she twisted her loose brown curls in her hair, smiling. She snapped her phone shut and looked up, right as Logan looked away.

"So anyway, I don't think she should've been voted off...she was amazing on the runway. And she had awesome hair." Zoey concluded as she took a sip of her pink Vitamin Water.

"Yeahh, yeah, whatever, Zo. Enough talk about you and your girl shows. So, is everyone coming to the beach tonight?" Michael asked. He put the food in the middle as everyone dug in. "I'm bringing s'mores!!" He added.

"Ohh, s'mores, I'm so in!" Lola said excitedly. Everyone around the table agreed to meet at the beach around 8:00.

"Okay, but I might be a little late, I'm meeting Luke before then, so I don't know exactly what time we'll be back, but I'll catch up with you guys." Quinn noted. She sipped her Diet Coke and this time she saw Logan staring at her. They both met eyes and then stared off akwardly.

"Yeah, how is Mr. Lucas lately? Has he been nice to you?" Lola asked almost teasingly. This made all of the guys at the table roll their eyes...the girls always brought up this topic, and it's been getting old.

"He's been fine..." Quinn said quickly, obviously wanting to change the subject. Just then, a high-pitched ding signaled that someone had gotten a text. Everyone check their phones, trying to find whose phone was the source of the "ding". "Oh, it's mine. " Quinn looked over a text then shut her phone. "I gotta go, I'll see you guys later. Bye." She waved as she left, with Logan staring after her.

--4:35pm PCA parking lot

"Hey cutie,whats up?" Luke put his arm around Quinn as they walked in the sunset toward Luke's car. He kissed her cheek as he opened the door for her.

"Nothing much. Long day. What are we doing tonight?" Quinn asked when the car started heading down Pacific Blvd. Luke smiled as he answered.

"I was thinking we could go see a movie, then go back to my dorm. Sound good?" He said as he put is arm around Quinn.

"Oh. Hey, Luke, you know that we could've just seen the movie on campus. I think the prices are lower here anyway." Quinn pointed out.

"The price doesn't matter," Luke started as he turned toward Quinn and started rubbing her arm. "As long as we are alone, far away from campus and in the dark...where no one can recongnize us." He finished. He chuckled softly. This, Quinn decided, made her slightly uncomfortable. Was it normal for a boyfriend to _only_ want to make out all the time?

"Oh. Kay. I guess. But I'm hanging out with Zo and Lola later on the beach. We'll be back by 8, right?" Quinn desperately wanted a night out with her friends. She really liked Luke, but she felt like she always had to be careful around him.

"Ugh. Fine. But I want more Quinn time next week." Luke smiled warmly at Quinn. This made her stomach flip. How could she resist?

"I guess we can go back to your dorm afterwards, but only for a little while." Quinn reassured him as they pulled up to the theatre.

"Good. I've got something there that I think you'll like." Luke said mysteriously as they stepped out of the car and into the movie theatre.

--8:15 Pacific Coast Beach

The waves pushed against the rocks, as the flames from the fire illuminated the faces of Zoey, Lola, Chase, Micheal and Logan laughing on the beach.

"Hahaha, that was one time, shut up guys." Chase playfully shoved Zoey because of the teasing. Lola checked her watch.

"Hey, wheres Quinn? She texted me saying she'd be back by 8." Lola asked the group. They all shrugged.

"I guess she's running a little late with Luke. Let her have fun, if anyone deserves it, it's Quinn." Zoey ponted out as she made a s'more. Lola sighed. "I guess. I'll try calling her in a little."

--8:15 Luke's Dorm

Luke gently pushed Quinn onto the bed as he contined to kiss her intensely. Luke started to undo the buttons on Quinns black sweater. This was not sometihng Quinn was ready for.

"Umm, Luke? Luke, please." She stopped and took his hand off her sweater.

"What? Oh, c'mon Quinn! Your 16! You've gotta be ready." Luke said, very frustrated. Quinn was a little taken back.

" N-no, Luke. I'm...I'm not. Please, just not yet." Quinn pleaded as she re-buttoned her sweater and checked her watch. "I have to go meet Zoey on the beach. I'll see you later. Promise." Quinn slowly got up off the bed, but was instanly pulled back by the wrist.

"No, no Quinn. Your going to do this. I need this right now. C'mon, what're you scared or something?" He asked. He started to undo Quinn's black sweater again, this time very roughly.

"What-what are you doing. Luke. Luke? I have to go. Please stop!" Quinn yelled as he pulled off her tank top.

"You are going to do this. Now shut up." Luke was no longer the nice guy that Quinn had met at lunch. His blue eyes were no longer warm and welcoming. He looked more like a monster as he pulled off Quinn's denim skirt, oblivious to her pleas.

"Luke, Please!" Quinn cried. But it was really no use.

--8:45 Pacific Coast Beach

"Seriously, why is there no freakin service?!" Zoey screamed at her phone as she tried to call Quinn for the upteenth time. Everyone had their phones out, attempting to find service to call Quinn. Everyone except Logan, who decided "if none of you guys can get service, why would I?"

"Come on, Logan. Just see if you have service...your phone is ten times better then all of ours." Chase told Logan. Logan gave up.

"Fine, fine." Logan pulled out his phone. He didn't have to look up Quinn's number, he's dialed it and hung up so many times that he knew it by heart. "Hey, guys! I've got three bars!" Logan shouted. He waited for her to answer, but it just keept ringing.

--9:00 Lukes Dorm

"Move, and I'll just make your life a living hell. It wasn't so bad, was it, Quinn?" Luke laughed as he smiled and kissed Quinn on the neck. She was so tired. But she knew she had to get out of here and tell someone. Quinn rubbed her tear-stained eyes and tried to get up, but her head felt like it had been wacked with something big and metal. She realized that she must've been knoked out sometime within the last fourty-five minutes. Just then, she heard her phone vibrate. It said twelve missed calls. How'd she miss that? She knew she couldn't call anyone, or Luke would hear. She looked at the missed calls: Logan Reese; Logan Reese; Logan Reese. She quickly sent him a text.

To Logan Reese

help- lukes dorm.

hurry. please.

She pressed send as Luke came back in.

"So, slut, how'd you like it?" He asked, as he layed on top of her. Quin felt as though she couldn't breathe- Luke was so much stronger than her. His facial expression changed completely as he saw the phone in between the sheets of his bed. He looked through it as Quinn struggled to breathe. He threw the phone down next to Quinn then hit her on the face, hard. "Now you've done it you little bitch!"

--9:05 Pacific Coast Beach

From: Quinn

help- lukes dorm

hurry. please.

Logan stared at the screen for alomst a minute. What happened to her? What did he do to her? "Guys! She needs help. Wheres Luke's Dorm?" He passed around his phone too everyone, and without word they all sprinted up to Logans car.

"I think he's in Weston Hall, um, yeah, he rooms with Jacob Torerra. Room 276." Chase said as they all jumped in the car.

"What do you think happened to her?" Lola asked, nervous. The only sound for a moment was the air conditioning in the car.

"I'm sure she's fine...she got the text to us, right?" Zoey pointed out. She seemed to be more reassuring herself then the rest of them. In 15 minutes, they were all running towards Weston hall, second floor. They found the big numbers on the blue door that said 276.

"Okay, Zoey and Lola, go get help. Chase, Michael and I will go in." Logan said. Lola and Zoey looked like they were about to protest, but they ran off to find someone. Michael tried to open the door, but it was locked. Logan pounded on the door.

"Luke, we know your in there, open up!" Chase yelled. The sound of footsteps was heard followed by the door creaking open.

"Can I help you? Oh, hey Chase." Jacob Torerra said as Chase, Logan, and Michael pushed past him and entered the room. No Quinn. No Luke. "Are you looking for Luke? I just got back a second ago...I don't know where he went...," said Jacob. Logan looked furious.

"Do you have any idea where he took Quinn?!" Logan yelled. He looked out the window, but couldn't see anyone.

"No clue. Sorry." Jacob replied. But no one heard the "sorry" part...they were all sprinting out the door. Just then, the guys knocked right into Zoey and Lola coming down the hallway.

"We couldn't find anyone! Where is she?" Lola asked when she saw no Quinn with them.

"We've gotta split up and find them. They can't be far." Michael said. "If you see them, call one of us." he added. They all got their phones out and ran off in different directions in search off Quinn.

--9:15 Behind the bleachers at PCA

Logan sprinted towards the shadows of two people behind the bleachers. He hoped that that was Quinn, and she was alright. If that bastard did anything to her...

"Somebody help! Please!" Logan heard Quinns voice from one of the people down behind the field. He ran towards the sound of her voice.

"Nobody will hear you down her, babe." Luke's voice responded to Quinn's pleas. Logan continued to run at lightning speed as he tried to make it down to her. He could hear her cries,his laughing, and sound of him beating her.

"Why are you doing this?!" She screamed. "Just becuase I wasn't-" SLAP. Silence. This seemed to have knocked Quinn out. Logan arrived just as she was falling down on the soft grass with a thud.

"What the hell is your problem!" Logan yelled as he and Luke spotted eachother. Logan threw a punch towards Luke, which knocked him to the ground. Luke got up and sprinted away, panting. Logan swore to himslef that he would get that bastard...but he needed to help Quinn.

He looked at her broken face. There were scratches and red marks all over her. He gently picked her fragile body up, keeping her tight in his arms. This gesture startled her.

"Logan...?" She whispered, confused. He looked down at her tear-filled eyes.

"It's alright, you'll be okay, Quinn. Don't worry, your safe." Logan assured her. She locked her arms tighly around him.

"I know." she replied as Logan walked up the hill towards her dorm.


	2. The scars would never heal

Hey guys! Chapter two! Please give me feedback if you want another chapter! Thanks for the other reviews, theyre awesome...I'll have the next chapter up by the end of tonight or tomorrow. this chapter is not as long as the last, but I think some parts of it are pretty interesting. Thanks again!D

-xo nina

--10:00 AM Zoey, Lola and Quinn's dorm

He watched her as she slept, so silent, so innocent. He had just gotten here to check on her and sat in a purple chair across from the bed. He wanted her...not in some immature kind of way...in a sense that he just wanted to be with her. She shifted a little under the covers, then slowly opened her eyes. Logan sat up, startled becuase she didn't freak out about him being here.

"Logan? What time is it?" Quinn asked him. She sat up and looked at the digital clock next to her bed. "Oh..." she added.

"Um, Quinn, Zoey and Lola went out to get you breakfast. Are you alright?" Logan's concerned face sat beside the bed. His face was close to hers. Not too close to make her uncomfortable, just to make her feel safe. Quinn sighed.

"That depends if what happened last night was a dream or not..." She said flatly. But Quinn knew the answer. She had been raped then beaten. And Logan saved her life. "Oh, thanks...again. I think I said that already."

"Yeah, a few times, acctually." Logan said. It was silent for a moment, then Logan got up the coruage to ask her. "Listen, Quinn...what...hmm. What exactly happened, you know...last night? I want to get the full story before I find Luke and beat him to a pulp." Logan said slowly. He didn't want to hurt her feelings by making her re-tell the events. Quinn looked thoughtful for a mintue.

"We-well...He, um, Luke, he took me to a movie. I kinda forget which one, though. Something about a serial killer or whatever. Um...we went back to his dorm and he, well, he sorta, pushed me onto his..." Quinn stopped there for a moment. Logan waited patiently. Quinn pulled her knees up to her chest. and sighed. "I-I told him no. I told him I didn't...want to. I wasn't ready. God, I was so stupid!" Quinn yelled as she put her head down into her knees.

"No, no Quinn. You were not stupid. If anyone, he was. When I find him I'm gonna...I don't even know. But he will pay." Logan concluded. "This was not your fault." He added. Quinn nodded to show she understood.

"Well, after I sent you the text, he...he found it. He told me that I'd done it. So he took me to the bleachers where he said no one could heard me scream...I don't really remember much else." Quinn finished. Logan saw her big eyes fill with tears. He took her hand.

"It's gonna be okay." He whispered. Quinn eyed him as they leaned in closer to eachother until their lips finally met. He ran his hands through her smooth hair and pulled her closer. Quinn pulled back and looked down.

"Quinn," Logan whispered softly. "I've thought about this for a long time...I think I'm in love with you." He met his eyes with hers. Before she could say anything he pulled her close and kissed her again, this time with much more feeling. She pulled back again, but this time she looked in his eyes.

"Just promise me you wont let me get hurt again. Inside or out." Quinn told him. He looked at her and pulled her hair away from her face.

"I'll never let anything happen to you, Quinn. Your safe with me."

--10:45 Breakfast

"I just can't believe he would ever do that to his _girlfriend_. She really liked him" Zoey said as she took a bite of her plain bagel. They were all discussing what happened last night, and what would happen if Luke came back from wherever he went.

"I know. What did Quinn ever do to him?" Lola asked the table. Michael and Zoey shrugged.

"Well, maybe he was just sick and crazy...he sure sounds like it." Chase pointed out. Zoey looked at her watch.

"Hey...do you think we should get back to the room? I mean Logan's there, but we all know him..." Zoey said. Michael and Chase shared a knowing look and laughed. "What is it?" Zoey asked them curiously. Michael answered.

"Well, let's just say that Logan would never let anything bad happen to Quinn while he was there." He said. He snickered again.

"What are you talking about?" Lola questioned. Chase sighed.

"Logan is pretty much in love with Quinn. He told us last night." he explained. Zoey and Lola's jaws both dropped.

"WHAT? Logan?!" They asked in unison.

"Hmmm-hmm. He says she's smart. pretty and..what was the word, Chase?" Michael asked.

"Oh, unique." Chase answered. "So I think they'll be fine up there. Maybe he can tell her how he feels." Chase said. He and Michael both chuckled.

"Why are you laughing? Theres nothing wrong with Quinn!" Lola said. Chase and Michael shook their heads, still laughing.

"It's not Quinn. It's Logan. He was all lovey-dovey last night. He realyyyy likes her." Michael told them.

"I guess they could be kinda cute together...if you think about it." Zoey said thougtfully. The table was quiet as they all thought about the future of Quinn and Logan.

--12:20 The Lounge

"So...are you sure that your ready for a new boyfriend?" Logan asked, trying to hide his excitment as he put his arm around Quinn on the couch. She had recovered so much from what happened...though the scars would never heal.

"Only if it's you... and if you keep my promise." Quinn answered. She smiled. Logan loved when she smiled. He kissed her cheek and smiled back at her.

"So when do you want to tell everyone else about us?" Quinn asked him.

"Well, I think they'll find out soon..." Logan pointed to the door where four excited faces greeted them.

"Heyyyy cute couple!" Lola said as she sat down next to Quinn.

"So dude, guess you told her?" Chase asked, as he and Michael laughed.

"Well, this would be really akward if I didn't!" Logan laughed.

"Well, we're happy for you. I'm going to get a smoothie, anyone want one?" Zoey asked. Lola and Chase followed her to the counter as she ordered.

"So I guess your over the Luke thing now, right?" Michael asked Quinn. She shifted nervously on the couch. Logan noticed.

"Um, lets not talk about that right not, okay? So how are you doing with _your_ girlfriend, Michael?" Logan asked, eager to change the subject for his girlfriend. But even though Logan changed the conversation, that didn't stop Quinn from looking down at the scars on her arms and legs as Michael talked on about Lisa.

--2:00 Zoey, Lola and Quinn's dorm

"Hey Quinn, we're gonna go down to see Eliza...something about her new flat screen or whatever. You wanna come?" Zoey asked as she and Lola finished up their make-up.

"Um, nope. I'm gonna study for that test next week." Quinn said. Even though she knew the material very well, she just wanted some time alone. Lola eyed her suspiciously.

"Okay...but if you need anything call us, okay? and lock the doors!" She said as they headed out. Quinn looked at the door for a second then sighed and threw herself down on her bed. Just then a buzzing noise made her jump. It was just a text message. She noticed that it was a reply from a text that she had sent Logan a few minutes ago.

From Logan Reese

hey q, sure we can hang out

ill b at ur room in 5.

)

Quinn smiled. Just what she needed. She went to the mirror to fix her hair...only to remember that her face was covered in scars. She sighed as the tears came. There was a knock on her door- Logan.

"Come in." Quinn said in a shaky voice. She tried to hide her urge to cry, but she didn't fool him. He opened the door and walked straight to her. His face read that he was concerned and a little sad.

"Hey, hey...whats wrong?" He asked her. She didn't say anything, just wiped her eyes and turned toward the mirror.

"Look at my face, Logan. That's whats wrong. He ruined me." Quinn said simply. Logan put his arms around Quinn.

"You are perfect. He only ruined you if you let yourselve think that...does that make sense?" He asked. Quinn smiled as she twisted her hair.

"Yes. And since when have you become so deep?" Quinn laughed. She and Logan kissed again befor he let her go on the couch.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Logan asked as he stroked her hair.

"Well...I have a meeting with the guidence lady. She wants to make sure I'm not traumatized or whatever." Quinn said as she chuckled. Even though there was nothing funny about it.

"Maybe we can hang out after that or something." Logan suggested. He leaned in closer and kissed her agian.

"I'm not sure how long it will last, I'll call you." Quinn said and they kissed agian.

"You better." Logan smiled as they leaned in to kiss for a third time.

--5:00 Outside PCA

Quinn texted Logan as she walked from her guidance meeting. Dr.Teslerd had said that they contacted Quinn's parents, but they were away on vacation, so they couldn't come to visit, and that they had people looking for Luke everywhere. There was no way he could come back to PCA unless he was a whole different person. Quinn had planned to meet Logan at his dorm by 4:30. She was walking by the patio as strong hand pulled her into a corner. She freaked as she saw the face...someone whom she could vaugly recongnize. But if you squinted and looked beyond the dyed hair...Quinn could see, as she gasped and felt like she was going to be sick, that it was Luke coming back to finish what he started.


	3. Two Hours

hey...i am SOO sorry that this was an abandoned story for a REALLY long time. It was a very eventful summer, and everytihng was just so fast, I kept on meaning to get to this, but I kept on forgeting. So, here it is, a very short chapter, but more is coming!! Please review, please!!

ps- sorry for any mistakes, this is on a laptop and i just sort of suck at the whole laptop thing!

--5:00 Logans Dorm

NEW TXT MSG

From QUINN3

Hey. ill b there in 5...meeting ran l8 :/

ily

c u soon.

Logan raised his eye brows at the text from his girlfriend as he threw his phone back on his bed. He wanted to hear about her meeting, but then again, he didnt want to make her feel uncomfortable answering any questions. He just figured it would go the way it'll will be, will be."Que Sera, Sera." He thought. He smiled as he noticed Quinns everlasting effect on him, and waited for her to arrive.

--5:08 Location Unknown

She felt her mascara run down her cheeks as she struggled, but she was never one to be strong. The plain gray walls made the room hard to distinguish. Especially the fact that it was small and there was just one chair, being occupied by herself. Quinn tried to relax. She had plans, and somewhere to be. Someone to be with. He'd soon notice her absence and find her, she thought. She heard a slam and the echoing sound of footsteps on concrete stairs. Concrete, she thought, maybe we're in a basement of somesort...maybe on campus...maybe not. Quinn hated the fact that she didn't remember how she got there. Luke's hair had been dyed so he wouldn't be reconizable to anyone on campus. She looked at him as he walked in the room, glaring at the smirk on his face.

"Quinn....It's been too long." He smiled. He took the hankerchief out of her mouth bracing himself for a scream. Nothing came. His eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Ohh, is Quinn a little too faithful in her all-knowing boyfriend? Do you think he's already outside the door, ready to burst in here and save your ass?" He asked Quinn, who just continued to glare. "I've got some news for you Quinn, dear, he's not. He has no clue." He spoke these words only three inches from her face. Quinn, with the ropes restraining her to the chair, had no way of defending her self. So she spit in Lukes eye. "Auhh! You Bitch!" He slapped Quinns face, squinting his eyes as he did so. "You've really done it. You have really-" Lukes words and fist were cut off as a low buzzing was heard from Quinns bag in the corner of the room.

Buzzz, buzzzz.

Buzzz, buzzzz.

Luke's face instantly became phycotic as he slowly walked toward the red bag with the vibrating cell phone. Quinn quietly gasped as he fished out her cell phone. His facial expression changed drastriclly as he noticed the caller. Quinn didn't have to look to know who the caller was. How was there cell reception down here? Luke carried the buzzing phone to Quinn.

"Well...aren't you gonna pick it up?" He asked. Quinn swallowed as she looked down at the phone. "Oh, alright, I've got it." He convinced himself. He flipped open the phone. "Hello?" Luke said in a sweet voice. Quinn heard the response from her boyfriend.

"Luke. What have you done?" Logans stern and worried vioce had a trace of surprise and hatred.

"Ohp, nothin much...just hangin around with your girl. But I'm sorry...she cant come the the phone right now...she's a little, ah, tied up." He laughed at himself and whispered,"Pun!" to Quinn's glaring eyes.

"Logan! Please, we're in some sort of basemen-" Quinn atempted to get in contact with him, but Luke put his sweaty palm over her mouth. Apperently Logan heard the slap of Luke's hand which set him off.

"Luke, you even BREATHE on Quinn and you will be DEAD." He said.

"Oh, we'll we've been doing a little more then breathing, haven't we, Quinny?" Luke laughed, his hand still over her mouth. "Wanna kill me? You have two hours." Luke hung up the phone.


End file.
